


The Trader's Moon

by I_stole_a_cannon



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: "if they ask if you're a god: say yes.", Artemis being slightly more tolerant of men than she really should be, Declan Harp knows to respect divine entities, Michael smyth is the biggest idiot puppy I've ever met and I love him, Set during no time in particular, divine intervention is a humbling factor, like the goddess Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: "Some say there's a goddess in these woods." The one man said."It's true."





	1. That Time Declan Met a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Jason Momoa could kill me and I'd thank him. Hence why I started watching Frontier. I originally wrote this as something completely different and then it morphed into "let's introduce Declan to a goddess." Hopefully everyone's in character.

When Sokanon awoke that morning, she found a woman sitting in the middle of camp, seemingly in a deep state. Sokanon grabbed her bow and cautiously wandered toward her. There was something unnerving about her presence, like some form of old power. Sokanon had an arrow notched when she appeared next to the woman. She looked to be younger than her, with auburn hair and pale skin. She had to wonder what she was doing out here alone. The woman startled Sokanon when she opened her eyes and turned to her.

“This is Declan Harp’s camp correct?” She asked her tone even and relaxed.

“Who are you? How did you find us?” Sokanon asked.

“The answer to both of those questions is unimportant, am I in Declan Harp’s camp?” She asked. Sokanon was confused at best but figured she should probably alert Declan to the woman anyway.

“Let me go wake him,” She said. The woman nodded and closed her eyes again. Sokanon ran for Declan’s tent and burst in. “Harp, we’ve got a problem.” She said. Declan finished adjusting his coat, having been awoken by talks in the center of camp.

“Who were you talking to? He asked.

“There’s a woman here to talk to you. She’s unarmed, but there’s something off about her.” Sokanon said.

“Bring her here, I’ll speak with her.” He said. Sokanon nodded and left the tent. When she returned, a woman with auburn hair appeared across from. She was small from his perspective, but she held this power to her that gave him cause for worry, even though she was unarmed. She looked him up and down, inspecting with her hazel eyes. She crossed her arms but stood steady.

“You’re Declan Harp? Expected you to be shorter.” She remarked. Declan wanted to question what she meant but didn’t get the word out in time. “Do you know anything about mythology?” She asked. Declan resisted the urge to laugh but gave a look of questioning.

“Do I look like I know anything about mythology?” He said. The woman seemed amused by this, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Fair enough. In any case, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Artemis, I am the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and these woods. Well, all woods really.” She said. Declan furrowed his brow.

“How do I believe you?” He asked. She was silent for a second and listened.

“There are four deer around your camp, give me a direction and I will take them down.” She said. Declan thought for a moment.

“North,” he said.

“Then I suggest ducking.” She replied. Declan did so and watched as the woman drew a bow out of midair and shot and arrow through the back of his tent that didn’t leave an exit hole. When he redrew to his full height, he looked at the woman in a new light, be it because he believed her, or because she had literally started glowing silver.

“Alright, you’re a goddess. What brings you to my camp?” He asked. She eased her stance and looked at the fur trader again.

“I’ll have you know that out of the traders in the area, your band currently has my favor. Much like the people who were here long before my influence, you respects the creatures that come your way.” Artemis said.

“I sense a but,” Declan remarked. Artemis smiled a little. He was smart, she’d give him that.

“Your most recent kills was one of my dear.” She said. Declan watched as she radiated anger that was hiding behind the mask. Her silver aura seemed to glow stronger. “For this I will give you a pass on one condition: the body is to save in perfect condition until tonight. If any mark other than the initial arrow mark is on the body. I will skewer you in such a way your enemies only dream they could.” She growled. Declan nodded once.

“Understood.” He said. Artemis nodded in return and turned to leave. “Wait,” he started to say. Artemis stopped and turned back to him. “Sorry, don’t know how to address goddesses.” He said. Artemis’s small smile returned.

“Lady Artemis will do.” She said.

“Lady Artemis, I apologize for the death of your deer. Had I known, I wouldn’t have allowed Sokanon to take the shot.” He said. Artemis was surprised at his sincerity for a man.

“I accept your apology Declan Harp. Sokanon must be very skilled to hit one of my deer.” She said. And with that the woman left camp, back into the wood, to return tonight for the deer. Declan stepped out of the tent and explained it to the men. That the slightly golden deer was not to be touched. And if it was, he would slit their throats. Thus, the work day was normal.

True to her word, Artemis returned that night under the pale moonlight. Declan stood in camp with the carcass of the deer in his arms. Artemis smiled at how the deer was being cared for. She met him in the center of his camp. He gestured the carcass out.

“One non-touched magical deer.” He said.

“Thank you, for keeping your word.” She said. With the wave of her hand, the deer disappeared from the trapper’s arms. He allowed his arms to fall down to his sides.

“How do I prevent this from happening again?” He asked.

“My deer tend to have a glow on them. Watch for that and you should be okay.” She said. Declan nodded once. He then pulled something from his belt and Artemis cautiously took a step back. Declan held his hands up in surrender and handed her a knife with an antler for handle.

“A gift for not skewering me.” He said. Artemis accepted the gift. She then looked over her shoulder and saw one of his pelts.

“I’m willing to pay for one of your pelts.” She said. Declan wandered over and picked one up. He thought it would cover her fully and sure enough, it engulfed the smaller woman. She adjusted it and passed him a couple of coins. Along with that she also passed a hunting knife and a bundle of arrows. “The knife will always heat evenly. And the arrows will never miss their mark.” She said. Declan nodded.

“Thank you, Lady Artemis.” He said.

“Don’t make me ever see you again Declan Harp.” Artemis replied. Declan nodded and watched the woman disappear into the wood again.


	2. That Time Michael Met the Goddess

“They say there’s a goddess in this wood.” One of the trappers said. There was a small group of them collected around a fire. The northern cold nearly froze them to the bone, the only thing saving them being the furs they kept.

“No goddess of ours I’m assuming.” One of the others said, of course referring to the natives of the area. The Europeans had a bad habit of not learning anything about them or their customs.

“Heard a rumor Declan Harp met her, didn’t believe it myself until I met her.” The final one said. He was bound unlike the others and had striking blue eyes.

“You lie boy.” The second trapper said.  
“I don’t.” The bound man replied.

“Then tell the story,” The first trapper said.

“It started with another escape from Fort James.”

*~* 

Michael had lost the guards along with Declan, Sokanon, and Dimanche. He was _very_ lost and was afraid he didn’t even know where to start traveling. He decided on just picking a direction and going, not stopping until someone found him. He picked west, no reason, his gut just told him to. As he traveled the sun started to set. On his person Michael had a knife, some flint, and some string. When it got dark, he could light a fire. It’d be a pain, but he could do it. He started finding kindling and twigs to give him a starting base when a figure wandered out of the wood. He unsheathed his knife and was prepared to fight whoever it was, he had hung around Declan long enough to know that. The figure appeared to be a young woman. She was younger than him and had auburn hair done in a braid over her shoulder. She had a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows at her hip, much like Sokanon did. She was draped in a thick fur that covered her entire body.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Unimportant. You are lost?” She asked. Michael furrowed his brow. What did she mean unimportant? “Are you lost?” She reiterated when Michael didn’t respond.

“Yeah little bit.” He replied. He then watched as she adjusted her bow over her shoulder. She strode closer and Michael couldn’t help but take a couple steps back, there was something about this woman that was off. She stopped moving and rolled her eyes.

“Men and their fears, which company do you belong to?” She asked. When she mentioned men, Michael felt like her voice sounded old.

“Declan Harp’s.” he stated with a little force, as if the name’s sheer intimidation would scare the woman. She simply scoffed and rolled her eyes, as if she saw through his act.

“Declan Harp? You must be joking.” She said. There was a sense of familiarity in her tone, like she had dealt with him personally before. Michael nodded his head. The woman rolled her eyes and adjusted the fur over her shoulders. “Very well, do you wish to get back to his camp before break of dawn?” She asked.

“That would be nice, but impossible.” Michael said. “He moves it.”  
“Yes, well he has a pattern. You humans think you’re so clever when you move, trying to not be predictable that you end up completely predictable.” She said. Michael was even more unnerved by the woman; did she just imply she _wasn’t_ human. Maybe he was hallucinating, the frost had finally gotten to him and he was screwed! God, what would Declan think? “Let’s get moving.” She said. Michael watched her walk away a bit before she stopped and gestured for him to follow her. He quickly did catch up to her but walking slightly behind her. They walked through the night, using only moonlight for guidance and in another trick of the snow, she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her movements through the snow seemed purposeful, like she knew exactly where she was going. They kept moving and little to no conversation passed between them. Michael didn’t know what to question first, how she knew Declan, how she knew where his camp was when he didn’t, where did she get her pelt, and what was she doing alone out here? She wasn’t native, the auburn hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes gave that away. If she was European, she would have been married off by now.

The sun broke over the horizon as they appeared at the edge of an encampment. Michael went on high alert in case he had just been led into a trap, but much to his surprise Sokanon appeared to greet them.

“There you are you idiot,” She said. She turned to the woman he had traveled with and nodded her head slightly. “Thank you for his return.” She said. The woman smiled at Sokanon and nodded in response. Okay, so clearly Sokanon knew who she was. Michael watched as Declan came to join the conversation. He smiled at the woman, it was small, but it was a smile.

“I dare not use your name if you have not given it to him but thank you for Michael’s return.” He said. Okay, so Declan knew who she was, and she was clearly a figure of respect.

“Thank you, Declan Harp. I have something to discuss with you before I go, and I do not have much time.” She said. Declan gestured her into camp, and she stepped in step with Declan.

“Okay who is she?” Michael finally asked Sokanon.

“I cannot say if she didn’t tell you.” She replied. Michael watched the two disappear into a tent. The not knowing was driving him mad, but he was quickly whisked into the daily upkeep of camp that he didn’t have too long to dwell on his frustration. An hour or so later, the woman and Declan reappeared from the tent. He gave her a knife and she tried to refuse it, but after a little back and forth, she accepted it. Declan and the woman came over to Michael who tried to act like he hadn’t been trying to figure out what their deal was.

“Michael, what do you know of mythology?” She asked.  
“Do I look like a man who knows anything about mythology?” He quickly replied. She chuckled and Declan gave him a bit of a glare.

“Declan, relax your wolf stare, you gave me the same answer when I first asked, I should know better by now.” She said. Declan eased himself the woman’s words. “I am Artemis, it is a pleasure to meet you Michael Smyth.” She said. _Artemis_ , he let the name roll around in his head in trying to see if he knew it anywhere, but still couldn’t think of anything. “May we never meet again.” She said. With that, Michael and Declan watched as she disappeared into the trees.  
“Was she serious?” Michael muttered.

“You’re lucky she found you when she did. Now get back to work.” Declan said.

“You clearly knew her,” Michael said.

“Sokanon accidentally killed one of her deer. I nearly got skewered because of it.” Declan replied. Michael looked at him for a second, was that _fear_ he heard in Declan Harp’s voice? He didn’t voice this question out loud, but he was wary.

“Right, deer.”

“Yeah deer, Michael.” He snapped. Michael paled and Declan sighed.

“Sorry, look Artemis is a force older than all of us. She’s wild and unpredictable and the fact that I’ve seen her twice isn’t a good sign.” He said. He was clearly rattled by whoever or whatever she was.

“Can I ask what she is?” Michael asked.

“She’s a goddess.” Declan replied.

“A goddess?” Michael clarified.

“Yes.” Declan stated. “Now get back to work,” He said shoving the Irishman’s head.

*~*

“That’s a load of horse shit.” The second trader said.

“It’s not.” The bound man said.

“The idea that this goddess appeared to you is ridiculous.” The first man said.

“Yeah, besides, what kind of name is “Artemis”?” The second trader said. His question was answered by an arrow in his chest. It was silver and Michael recognized it as one of the specialty arrows Sokanon had from the very goddess he had told about. Michael worked on cutting himself free while the other was shot. Declan and Sokanon came out of the trees.

“Took ya long enough!” Michael exclaimed.

“Yeah but you’re fine,” Sokanon said. Michael stood up and rubbed his wrists. Declan chuckled.

“Gather their things, let’s go.” He said. Sokanon pulled the arrows out of their bodies and stuck two of the ones they had on them in their place. The trio then made the trek back to camp. As they did, two golden deer crossed their campsite and then ran back into the woods.


End file.
